spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob visits Discord
SpongeBob visits Discord is a Spin-Off Kings entry submitted by for the sixth round of season one. Transcript SpongeBob visits Discord SpongeBob: on the phone Hey Pat! I think we should try using the internet again! We had so much fun last time! Patrick: Way ahead of ya, again haha. giggles SpongeBob: There's an application called discord and I wanna check out a few servers about ME! Yaya. Patrick: I doubt there are any about me. Hey, maybe there's one about Squidward! picks up a rock and smashes it at Squidward's window. That's to get squdward's attention haha. The classic way of waking up a squid. Squidward: Will you two dunderheads leave me alone! And look what you've done to my WINDOW! blows up Patrick: Yeah friend, I smashed it for ya. Hope you enjoy all the damages. Nice view though. Squidward: What for?! Patrick: To get your attention. Squidward: For what!? Patrick: Oh uh, spongebob probably knows the answer. My brain kinda popped out of my head when I was trying to see what was inside my skull by trying to crack it on my rock. Squidward: Okay, I don't even know how dumb of a starfish you can get at times. But I guess I'll come over just to see your shenanigans if that's what'll get you to leave me alone! Patrick: Okay, c'ya in four hours. Uh, panically I mean minutes! Squidward: Ugh. growns Instead of seeing a sponge and a star, I'd rather be hanging out with the annoying orange and mr. banana man. But too bad Squiddy, that's what you've meant to live. sighs SpongeBob's door Squidward: What do you want, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Oh sorry Squidward for the wait. While Patrick was talking to you, I was getting some server invites for some pop spongebob servers. And yes, I'm famous apparently in the world of homo-sapiens and baboons. Squidward: Those mindless creatures are disgusting. SpongeBob: Oh no no, Squidward! Never insult the monkeys! Who knows, we may be meeting a gorilla soon. Haha to the time when they met a gorilla in "I Had an Accident." Patrick faints and SpongeBob revives him with a Krabby Patty. SpongeBob: Patrick, there there. Chew it while itz hot! That's the best time to eat a KK. Patrick: up Yay. Squidward: bored Oh brother. SpongeBob: Okay so, the first server in our checklist would be the SpongeBobia Chatroom server which is the official server for ESB. Squidward: puzzled Wait, how did you get a discord account?! SpongeBob: I stole it from someone. Squidward: Who? SpongeBob: A guy named Nintendo Bro 32 I think. Squidward: Wow, I can hardly imagine what that guy's going through. Especially with the fact his account is hacked by a rogue sea sponge. SpongeBob: Okay, I entered the server. Time to switch on discord mode! *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED#3274 entered the SpongeBobia chatroom. *Anthony2306: Who's nintendo bro?! *DanzxvFan8275: Wait, WHO INVITED NINTENDO?! *Anthony2306: Idk. What's he doing here? And who is he? *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: Hi *Anthony2306: Hi *DanzxvFan8275: Someone ban this troll. *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: I'm not nintendo bro, silly. I'm SpongeBot. *SpongeBot678: Who? *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: SpongeBob* I meant SpongeBob. *Lumoshi: Wow. Pretty sure sea sponges aren't smart enough to use discord. *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: I'm not Patrick lol. I really am SpongeBob. *Alex.sapre: What? furiously Who gave nintendo the permanent invite?! *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: I'm not nintendo. *Golfpecks256: Ah Nintendo Bro. Long time no see, ready to say goodbye to this server? *Spongebob456: Pretty sure users who are blocked on the wiki shouldn't be here tbh. Correct me if I'm wrong. *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: For the last time, I'm not nintendo. *Alex.sapre: Then why is your username, Nintendo Bro 32? *Golfpecks256: And why does it say "HACKED" on it. *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: Because I hacked his account. Want me to show proof? *DanzxvFan8275: Face it nintendo. Your excuses are horrible lol. *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: [posts a video of himself (SpongeBob) saying the words: "Hi Discord" *Bluebunny507: like Mr. Krabs Eeeuuuuuugggggh! Run for your lives! *Golfpecks256: How the heck did red get here?! ~ RedBomb1#9772 has been sent to the brig by Golfpecks256 ~ *Golfpecks256: Anyone else who'd like to admit to begin a troll or sock? *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: Okay, I'm out. This server is sooooooo..... uh, well normal. I like things that aren't normal. So SB signing out. ~ Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED #3274 has just left the SpongeBobia Chatroom. Bye bye. ~ SpongeBob: excitedly Wow! I never knew monkeys could talk! Squidward: disgusted They can't. SpongeBob: Then how did they respond? Are they robots? Squidward: No, it's probably because they're not monkeys you moron! Patrick: What are they then, Tentacles!? smirks Squidward: Get a brain before you earn the right to call me by my last name! Patrick: You're right, Tentacles isn't your last name. Stupid brain. Hi, Tennisballs. Squidward: frustrated Ugh! SpongeBob: Okay, moving on. Next server on the list. The NatRox Server of Awesomeness. Patrick: Wat? Squidward: Who's NatRox? SpongeBob: Well I better find out then! winks I'm also changing my username to Mr. SB. Just stating the obvious. ~ Mr. SB #3274 has just entered the NatRox Server of Awesomeness. Have fun! ~ *Mr. SB: Hi. *SpongeBot678: Uh, hi. *Mr. SB: Hey SpongeBot. You should ditch the ESB server. Looks very inactive to me. *Golfpecks256: Never ditch ESB my friend! ESB is just running slow, that's all. With the help of my chat meet ups project, I shall revive both the ESB chat, and its discord, haha. laughs *Mr. SB: Hi Golf. I'm from the SpongeBobia server. *Golfpecks256: Are you Red then? *Mr. SB: No, I'm SpongeBob. *SpongeBot678: Oh yeah. The video. sighs *Mr. SB: I want to meet NatRox if that's possible? *PhillyDanTheG: Oh that's impossible I'm afraid. Unless you manage to wait 102,974 years from now. *Mr. SB: shrugs Sounds good to me. thumbs up emoji French narrator: 102,974 years later. *Mr. SB: in a faint, elderly voice Okay, I have a white beard now. Is it time yet? *TheKorraFanatic: No sir. You should be drinking your daily cup of tea before it's nap time. *Mr. SB: How much time left....? *PhillyDanTheG: 18,000 seconds left. French narrator: and in an elderly voice Another 18,000 seconds later. I also need a replacement. breaks off and time card goes black. *NatRox: Hello! *Mr. SB: How on earth are you still talking like a young chap? *NatRox: Huh? *Mr. SB: Me, Patrick and Squidward have been waiting so long. What happened mate? *NatRox: Wait what?! out Patrick, Squidward.... and....? Who is this speaking? *Mr. SB: SpongeBob SquarePants of course! video *NatRox: faints *Mr. SB: Someone give this user support and therapy. But until then, I'm afraid I have to leave. Best wishes to your server Nat. And I'll always consider you as my biggest fan, whenever you wake up. But remember, don't be a weenie. winks ~ C'ya Mr. SB #3274! C'ya around! ~ Squidward: So? Did you get the chance to meet Nat? SpongeBob: Yes, sort of. Squidward: Ah well. SpongeBob: One server left! Uh-oh. Squidward: What is it? SpongeBob: Just a bit scared of this last one? Squidward: Well. While you were visiting the past two, me and Patrick got discord accounts. So we'll enter the server with you. SpongeBob: nervously M'kay. Patrick: Ye, what's the server called? SpongeBob: The SpongeBob Fanon Wiki.... Patrick: YES! Finally, a server with good tastes. Squidward: What a minute, what do you mean by "good tastes." Patrick: What I mean about good tastes? What I mean about good tastes is what I mean about good tastes. SpongeBob: I don't get it. Patrick: So what I mean about good tastes is that.... (etc.) SpongeBob: in sentence creating an arguement Yeah yeah. No way. That server is too toxic for a clean sponge like me. Squidward: How do you know that if you haven't even seen it?! for two minutes SpongeBob: Good point. Fine, as long as you two are with me, I'm good to go. Patrick: dramatically We're going in! Mr. Squish! Squidward: How pathetic. ~ Mr. SB #3274 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Mr. Squidward Tortellini #3275 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Have fun! ~ ~ Mr. Pstar77 #3276 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ *Squidward Tortellini: Okay, so my last name was supposed to be tentacles but because auto-correct exists, I made a typo and typed Tortellini instead. So just ignore that btw. *Jackhackers: What. Who are you people?! *SpongeBot678: Welcome back SpongeBob. I see you brought a couple of friends but I'd like video proof that they're real. users post videos of themselves saying "Hi Discord." This time, SBCA (a.k.a Luis, the owner) faints. *CrazySponge: SpongeBob. Did you bring along my special hero with you, the hoopla guy from The KK Training Video?! *MrSB: No but I can try and hook him up to discord. It'll take me a few minutes. For now, just chat with Mr. Squidward. *Purple133: Hi Tortellini. Have you made any lasagna yet? *Squidward Tortellini: Stop calling me that! And I hate lasagna. *Golfpecks256: No comment. But I have to say, I love lasagna. *Pstar77: So do I! I eat lasagna with some rocks. *Matchy: Uh, are you sure you're speaking English correctly? *Pstar77: Yeah, rocks. They help me digest food. *Golfpecks256: I can hardly imagine how Bikini Bottomites digest their food. Sounds absolutely disgusting. *Jasbre: May I ask why you are all invading this server's special on wiki privacy? *Pstar77: How dare you say that to your inspirational heroes! You should be inspired by me to sit in a rock all day staring at a wall. That's productive. *Squidward Tortellini: Good choice of words, that's a first. *Golfpecks256: Look, SpongeBob came back online! *MrSB: I sure did! And I invited the whole of Bikini Bottom! *Jasbre: shocked You did wha-?! ~ Hoopla fish #3277 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Mr. K #3278 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Sandy Cheeks #3279 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Larry the Lobster #3280 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Giant Clam #3281 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy #3282 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Potty the Parrot #3283 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Mr. Flying Dutchman #3284 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Old Man Jenkins #3285 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Fred #3286 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Sheldon Plankton #3287 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Karen #3288 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Vincent Waller #3289 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Stephen Hillenburg #3290 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Paul Tibbit #3291 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Mrs. Puff #3292 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Ned and the Needlefish Band #3293 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Squilliam Fancyson #3294 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Gary the Snail #3295 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Pearl Krabs #3296 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Patchy the Pirate #3297 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Painty the Pirate #3298 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ King Neptune #3299 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ ~ Ze Frenchy narrator #3300! has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ *MrSB: Is that enough peeps for ya? chirps and silence for a minute *MrSB: yells I said, IS THAT ENOUGH PEEPS FOR YA? *Crowd yells. *Hoopla fish: HOOPLA! HOOPLA! *CrazySponge: HOOPLA! Yaya! *Old Man Jenkins: I'm the king of spit! Bleh. *Mr. K: I hope I'm getting paid at this event. *Patchy: Where am I? puzzled *Potty: You're on your computer, dummy. *Patchy: Ah right. *Golfpecks256: Get outta here you scallywags! Go created your own server and rock. *MrSB: Rock! That's the perfect idea! Ned and the Needlefish, play that song from "Sing a Song from Patrick" called https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/I_Wrote_This "I Wrote This" haha. Lyrics https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/I_Wrote_This *Fred: My ears! My leg! *Mermaid Man: EVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL! That song is evil! *Barnacle Boy: Quit doing that already. *Sheldon Plankton: Ahahaha! I shall now invite my latest scheme. My friend Man Ray and I have created an account that's purely nasty. Say hello to the BIGGEST OF THE FOOTS. HIT IT! ~ Bigfoot #3301 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ *Bigfoot: Bwahahahaha. Bleh, bleh, bleh. @everyone, @everyone, @everyone *French narrator: 1,000 @ everyone(s) later *Bigfoot: And for the grand finale: @everyone Ha! *Ze French narrator: I forgot why I'm here. I forgot why I existed. It's been so many years. I'm near the end. I need to retire soon. After I hear one more theme song rerun! Discord version :Painty the Pirate: Are you ready, kids? sounds can be heard in the background :@everyone: Aye-aye, Captain! :@Painty: I can't hear you! :@everyone: Aye-aye, Captain! :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh...! Who lives in a server under the sea? :@everyone: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Absorbent and funny and talkative is he? :@everyone: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: If nautical invites be something you wish, :@everyone: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Then join on the crib and talk like a fish! :Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Ready? :Painty and Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: SpongeBooobbbbb.... SquarePaaaaaaants! A-ha-ha-ha-ha! :plays his . We hear the seagulls again and the song ends ends Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Spin-Off Kings Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts